


the secrets we hold close

by ShapeShiftersandFire



Series: Telepurrthy AU [1]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Telepurrthy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeShiftersandFire/pseuds/ShapeShiftersandFire
Summary: at first he thinks it’s just something with the jet—what issues doesn’t the jet have, really—but the longer he listens and the longer it goes on, the faster he realizes it’s not coming from the jet.---------au in which telepaths are capable of purringinspired by mackerelgray's dbh purry au fic "suppression"





	the secrets we hold close

The first time Logan notices, they’re on their way home from a mission. It’s been a long day, they’re all tired and worn and there’s more than a few tears in their uniforms to go around. But now that they’re on their way home, there’s a sense of relief about the Blackbird. So much so that it’s completely quiet. No one says a word. Jubilee has already fallen asleep with her head on Storm’s arm. Gambit is nodding off in his seat. Rogue is out cold. Aside from himself, the only others awake still are Scott, Beast, and Jean, but even Beast looks ready to clock out at any moment.

Scott and Beast drive, while Jean sits in the seat behind them and across from Logan. Her eyes are closed, but she’s too upright to be sleeping (although Logan’s sure she’s on her way). She leans back against the chair, sighs contently. And then—

Logan’s not sure what happens after that.

It’s a soft rumbling, not really a growl. It’s something less than that, nonthreatening, but strange nonetheless. At first he thinks it’s just something with the jet—what issues _doesn’t_ the jet have, really—but the longer he listens and the longer it goes on, the faster he realizes _it’s not coming from the jet._

He follows the sound and—

\--looks over at Jean—

\--is she--?

“Jean?”

Her head snaps up. The rumbling sound stops.

_She really was. What the--?_

She blinks and looks at Logan. “Hmm?”

“I—” Logan stares at her, unsure what to say next. She doesn’t seem to have any idea she was making any kind of noise; if she does, she’s not saying. “You—you were—I thought I heard you…”

Immediately her face turns bright red. She looks away, down at her hands, and toys with her uniform sleeves. “Oh—oh it was—”

“Jeannie?” Logan reaches out and lays a hand on her arm. She looks up at him. “Were you…?”

“ _Purring?”_ Jean looks up at him for the briefest moment before turning her attention back to her hands. She nods silently. The red shade on her cheeks deepens. “It…happens sometimes,” she says softly. “When I’m relaxed. Or happy. Or…” she pauses with a small huff. “Scared. Uncomfortable.”

“That sounds like a lot more than sometimes.”

The redness in Jean’s face lightens, just a little. She smiles, genuinely amuse by joke. Logan’s glad she got it. “I suppose it is,” she agrees. “But it happens. I…” and the redness returns. “I try not to let anyone hear. Scott knows, so do Beast and Storm, but…” she glances over her shoulder at the younger members. “I don’t know that I really want them knowing yet.” She looks at Logan. “I wasn’t so sure I wanted you knowing.”

Logan leans back. The younger ones, he could understand. Gambit blabbed too much. It pained him to think of Jean humiliated in any way because of something she couldn’t control. “Me?”

“I wasn’t sure what you’d think,” she whispers. “But now…” She raises her head, looking him in the eye. “What do you think?”

Smiling, Logan squeezes her hand. “It’s you,” he says. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Jean blushes again, this time with shining eyes and a tiny smile. She squeezes back. “Thank you.”


End file.
